


Given The Chance

by teeslover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, OC is there for 2 scenes, clearly character death doesn’t last, hes not important - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeslover/pseuds/teeslover
Summary: Alec just wanted a simple mission, so he could get out and stretch his legs a little. Then this random warlock HAD to come to New York and cause trouble.





	Given The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, I’ve never read the books and I skip through the show most of the time, so if anything is off... you know why. Tell me and I’ll try to fix it!

“Alexander!” Magnus burst into his boyfriend’s office, worry seeping into his mostly angry tone. “What happened?”

Alec, who had been trying to heal himself before he was interrupted by an upset warlock, set his stele down and groaned. “Oh, I told Izzy and Jace not to call you!”

“They didn’t, I called them when you didn’t pick up. Good thing they did, since apparently my boyfriend is not aware that I would literally tear New York apart if he didn’t come home tonight!”

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry!” Alec got up from his desk and rubbed Magnus’s arms consolingly. “I just- Between you helping us and your clients, Lorenzo even, I didn’t want to put more stuff on your plate.”

“Alexander, no matter what I’m going through, I’m never too busy for you, ok?” Magnus leaned forward to give Alec a quick kiss, smiling up at him. “So are you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to pry it out of your siblings?”

“No, I’ll spare them your wrath this time.” Alec chuckled, leaning back onto his desk. “Nothing… life-threatening, which is why I didn’t tell you.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “There were reports of someone ‘terrorizing’ Fort Greene Park. I mean that lightly, it was just this guy ranting loudly in Greek or something. Apparently he had set up a bunch of candles around a fountain and was running around in circles, yelling like a maniac.”

“A warlock?” Magnus sounded even more concerned now, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Or, as the mundanes put it, some really eccentric guy who spent way too much time on the internet. But, in case he actually had some power in him, Izzy and I went to check it out.”

 

 

| 2 hours ago |

“Are we really investigating some wacko in the park right now?” Isabelle grumbled, adjusting her bracelet, rolling her eyes at her brother’s seriousness. “It’s probably just a prank. And why couldn’t Luke deal with this? Solving public disturbances is part of his job description!”

“Maybe because he’s busy forging the paperwork from all the homicides that have been happening recently?” Alec pointed out as they made their way to the clearing where the strange man had been spotted. “Besides, I was getting a little bored in the Institute.” He breathed in deeply. “Feels good to be out.”

“All right, I guess I don’t want to see you go stir-crazy, so I’ll indulge you, but when we find out this is some college kid’s hazing or something, you’re buying us lunch tomorrow.”

Alec scoffed, about to argue, before his sister’s stare shut him up. “Deal.”

Stopping a short distance before the biggest fountain in the park, Alec and Izzy watched, confused, as a man about their age circled the structure, adding and lighting candles as he went. Even from their position behind a bush, the two of them could hear him rambling, both in English and another, clearly ancient, language. Moving a little closer, they could just slightly make out some sort of unnatural glow emanating from beneath the concrete, bathing the area in a dark red color.

“Just a prank, huh?” Alec looked pointedly at Izzy, who exhaled in response.

“Ok, maybe I was wrong,” she admitted, pulling her bracelet off to form her whip. “How do you wanna do this?”

“He seems… not all there. How about you distract him, and I’ll rush him from behind?” Alec proposed, stringing up an arrow.

“Simple. Hey,” Izzy stopped him as he was leaving. “Be careful. He could still be dangerous.”

“That’s my line.” Alec grinned, shooting back a ‘you too’ before running ahead.

Isabelle got up and straightened her clothes, cautiously walking towards the oblivious warlock. Once she got close enough to count the candles he had lit, she activated her whip and struck the fountain. The water in it rippled, causing a few candles to fall off, as the red glow faltered. The warlock, who up until that moment was facing the other way, engrossed in a spell book, visibly flinched, before snapping the book closed. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with an annoyed shadowhunter.

“Hi, having fun?” Izzy inquired, forming her whip into a staff to lean on it.

“I was.” The warlock returned her annoyance, sneering at the sight of her runes. “Ohh, shadowhunter. You know, I wasn’t even doing anything wrong. It’s 8 pm, it’s like 10 degrees out, no one’s out here anyway.”

“Who are you and what are you doing out here?” Izzy ignored his reasoning, looking him up and down. He wasn’t dressed like other downworlders she had met, though she figured her sharp dressed friends were more the exception, not the rule. He had on a plain black t-shirt that had a small pocket on the right side, paired with ripped dark blue jeans. He didn’t seem evil, but fairly sketchy nonetheless.

“Name’s Finlay, friends call me Finn. I’m visiting from Ireland, in case you couldn’t tell. Heard New York was a bit more… forgiving with the demonic community.”

“Sure, as long as they’re not causing any trouble for mundanes late at night.”

“Oh, come on! No one was getting hurt! A couple scared kids, maybe, but they shouldn’t be running around here by themselves, anyway!”

“True, I’ll give you points for trying to stay out of the way.” Izzy gave him a small smile, dropping it when the guy opened up his book again, presumably to continue with what he was doing. “Seriously? You know I’m still gonna have to take you in, right?”

The guy sighed and shrunk his book to pocket it. “Would it be too corny if I said ‘you’ll never take me alive!’” As Izzy moved to grab him, he jumped back, conjuring up magical blue waves with his hands. “Mmm, yeah, you're right, too cliche.”

Izzy held her staff in front of her in defense, readying for a fight, when she caught movement in the darkness behind him. Unfortunately, Finn had been watching her closely, expecting her to make a move at any second. Catching the glint of recognition in her eyes, he spun around and dodged out of the way just as Alec swung his bow down. With two shadowhunters now on either side of him, he backed up, nervous.

“You know what,” Finn looked at Alec as an idea formed, edging closer to the fountain to pull power from it. “Good thing you guys showed up actually, this might be just what I was missing.”

Forming a red orb in his hands, he fed it with the power he was siphoning from his ritual. As Izzy twirled her staff, about to bring it down on the warlock’s head, he rolled out of the way, the foundation cracking under the force of her hit. He turned towards Alec while she pried her weapon out and, ducking his first attack, fired the red energy straight at him.

Alec grunted and fell onto his back, stunned. Just as he got back up, pain coursed through his body and he dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest. He started gasping for air, seemingly choking on nothing.

“Alec!” Izzy grabbed her staff and ran towards her brother, only to be blocked by some kind of force field around her. She looked towards Finn, who had thrown it up the second he blasted Alec, separating them.

“Hold on! Let's give it a second!” Finn gleefully exclaimed, ignoring Izzy’s pleas as she pounded on the invisible wall, watching the shadowhunter writhe on the ground in front of him. “It’s working!” He flicked his eyes back at Izzy, opening up a portal to travel through before bringing the force field down. “Ahh, well, can't help him now! It’s been fun, though, seriously.” He stepped in and vanished before Izzy could even take one step forward.

She growled in frustration at the air where he just disappeared, before sliding down to Alec, catching him when he collapsed in her arms. “Alec? Alec! Alec, come on, don’t do this to me!” She set his head down gently and felt for a pulse. When she couldn’t find one, she started chest compressions, hard and fast. “You’re not dead, come on, you’re not dead! Please, please!”

Alec’s eyes shot open right as she paused to give him mouth-to-mouth. “AHH!” Izzy yelped, taken aback at the sudden movement. “Hey! You ok?”

Alec sat up and patted himself down, like he was confirming it was still his body. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good… I mean, I feel like I’ve spent the last 30 years smoking and someone’s poked a few holes in my lungs, but I'll live.”

Izzy breathed a sigh of relief, pulling him in for a hug, before slapping him upside the head.

“Wha- Ow!”

“Don’t ever do that to me again! Come on, let’s get back to the Institute.”

* * *

 

 Magnus stared at Alec, a stern look on his face. “You… died and you thought I wouldn’t want to know that?”

“I didn’t die!” Alec cried defensively. “Izzy gave me CPR and I was fine!”

“Alexander…” Magnus stared at him, annoyed, but mostly concerned.

“Ok, I’ll admit it felt… weird, but look! I’m alive, I’m here with you, and I’m fine! Really, Magnus, don’t freak out, I’m really ok. They checked me out and they didn’t find anything wrong.”

The warlock closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ok, if you say you’re good, I believe you. Sorry, I don’t mean to… I just want to make sure you’re ok.” He clearly wasn’t convinced, but ultimately declined to push any further. Besides, he could do some digging on his own later.

Alec smiled at the sentiment, leaning in for another deeper kiss. “I know, thank you.”

“So, about ready to go home?” Magnus asked, holding the door open.

“Ahh, I can’t, yet.” At Magnus’s withering look, Alec quickly elaborated. “I have to help Izzy with the mission report. I mean, it comes back to me, but I can’t break my own rules, you know?”

“Right, I understand. Ok, well, see you later tonight.” Magnus waved and was out the door before Alec realized it wasn’t phrased as a question.

“Hey.” Alec jogged down the stairs to his sister, who was busy typing something up on the computer. “You still down here?”

“Report’s done.” Izzy pointed at the screen to her left, which displayed a completed form and about 3 pages of paperwork. “I’m just scanning through the park cameras now and searching the UK database, trying to see what I can find about this Finlay guy.”

“Izzy, it’s 10 o’clock, have you even eaten anything since lunch?”

“No, because I was worried that another one of my brothers had apparently died and came back to life.”

“I wasn’t dead!” Alec sighed, ushering Isabelle out of the chair and settling in her place. “I’ll take over for a bit. Go get something to eat.”

“Alright, if it’ll make you stop worrying. You want anything? No, don’t answer that, I’m just gonna get you a sandwich anyway.”

“Have fun!” Alec shouted back, already engrossed in the files and video that Izzy had pulled up. Focusing on the description their British counterpart had sent, he found that there wasn’t a lot on their new arrival. The records had basically said that Finlay, no last name, was a “powerful being with ample amount of magical potential.” Alec slid his phone out and snapped a couple pictures, sending them off to Magnus. Maybe he could glean something more from the little information they had.

Not 10 seconds later, he got a response. _This is the guy? He has no sense for dramatics, kind of an embarrassment to the warlock community._

Alec stifled a laugh, texting back a quick response. _See you soon, let me just finish up here._ He started closing the tabs, when a familiar face literally popped up in the top video screen.

Finn stood directly in the view of a traffic cam, grinning up at it. Alec zoomed in on the footage as the warlock pulled out a set of large cue cards.

_This is pretty lame, I know, but these cameras don’t record sound so..._

_Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute! (Yeah, I did a little research.)_

_We need to talk. Find me on the corner of Flatbush Street. In the chapel._

_It was open… and I got cold._

_Come alone._

_Or don’t, I don’t actually care._ With a wink, he stepped out of frame and disappeared.

Alec grabbed his jacket and bow, practically flying out the door.

As he walked down to the church, his phone rang. “Not now, Jace.” He declined the call and turned his phone on vibrate as he arrived at the front door of the church.

Pulling his bow string taut, Alec walked down the aisle. There were a few lights on, but most of the illumination came from the candles in the back. As he approached the altar, the church immediately brightened, a spotlight shining on the biggest chair on the stage, revealing the reason he was there. “Hey there, I didn’t think you’d show! At least, not alone. You’re braver than I thought.”

“Wow… that was an entrance. And here I was, thinking you lacked any sort of flair.”

“Well, I usually have no time for that, but... we’re in a church, there’s a small throne… I felt like being dramatic.” Finn got up, rolling his eyes at Alec’s immediate reaction to level an arrow at his head. Magically tearing his weapon away and throwing it to the side, Finn stopped at the edge of the stairs, a few feet from Alec. “Honestly, Hawkeye, just calm down. I didn’t ask you here to pick a fight. Oh, damn, I should’ve said Green Arrow! Get it, because I’m from the **Emerald** Isle.”

“Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?” Alec retorted, crossing his arms and fixing a particularly menacing death glare at the warlock.

“Yeah, actually. But to get to my point, you’re gonna have to deal with it for a little bit, because… well, frankly, I think you deserve to know exactly what happened.”

“Hmm, how noble of you.” Alec scoffed. He considered just fighting the guy, hand-to-hand, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t a little bit curious. Maybe if they got comfortable with each other, it’d be easier to bring him in for proper questioning. After a moment of consideration, he sat down at one of the pews and gestured for Finn to get on with it.

“Oh, yeah, ok… so, first, let me give you a little backstory.” He began pacing the length of the stairs. “100 or so years ago, I was helping a friend excavate this old ass Roman city, lot of work, very dusty, when I came across this, I guess, ancient scroll. And it had some skulls drawn on it, so, that was already enough to pique my interest! Sadly, it was in Archaic Latin, which is not one of the languages in my repertoire, so I kinda forgot about it, and it took, like, 80 years for me to get back to it.”

“Is there gonna be a point soon? Because I would like to go home before the sun rises,” Alec interrupted, crossing his arms.

“Ugh, fine! Kids these days, so impatient… I start translating this thing, right? It could've been something worthless. Like birth records or death records, tax records… but I go for it anyway, why not? I found it, after all. Turns out the first few paragraphs are ingredients for a spell. I can't really make out what for, I just know the word ‘death’ pops up every couple sentences, so, hey, real life Avada Kedavra? Not a bad find. So I set it all up and cast it at this demon I stumble across. It blasts it, but didn't really do any damage. So I start over and try again, this time on a rogue vampire.”

“Let me guess, it didn't work. And then you kept trying it on different downworlders, but no one was dying,” Alec inferred.

“Ok, smarter than I thought, too. Correct, and I even went and tried it on myself! All I got was a mild headache. So then I thought, maybe it's not the spell or the ingredients I got wrong, but the process. I was going through variations for, like, 10 years, testing it on downworlders, mundanes, new moons, full moons… and nothing! Now, I know what you're thinking, why am I so obsessed with this shite spell anyway?”

Alec ventured another guess. “Because you're bored?”

“Basically, yeah. I'm hundreds of years old, I've grown out of that black and white morality. I don't choose sides, I stick to morally ambiguous. Oh, by the way, I wasn't hellbent on making it a killing curse, I just wanted to know what the scroll said. It would've been my last, big discovery. Anyway, my last theory on getting this thing to work was to make a huge deal out of it. They were really into showboating back then, right? So, that’s why I was holding a weird night ritual in the middle of a public park. The spell just finished charging when you showed up.”

“You cast it on me to see if it would kill me?!”

Finn shrugged nonchalantly at the accusation and nodded. “Yeah, well, I spent a really long time on this thing, I wasn't gonna let the opportunity pass me by! Anyway, I thought you had died and I thought that's what I've been missing! Angel blood.”

“But I'm still alive,” Alec replied, now more confused than wary.

“You didn't let me finish. I consulted the spell again after to try and decode a little more, since I now knew ‘angel blood’ probably made up a few of those indecipherable words. Then… I found out something else.”

“What?” Alec asked quietly, as if he didn't want to know. When Finn didn't say anything more, Alec got up and pinned him against the wall. “What did it say?”

Finn just stared at him, an almost apologetic look on his face. “Sorry about this.” Pulling out a dagger he had concealed up his sleeve, Finn stabbed Alec in the gut, twisting it in as deep as he could.

Alec gasped and dropped to the floor, reaching for his stele, helpless as Finn walked over and grabbed it out of his hand. He slowly pulled the knife out, cringing at the groans coming from his successful experiment.

“You're gonna bleed out now, I'm sorry, but you wanted to know what I found. I'll stay here with you, promise… I just want to be sure.” Alec heard Finn say, before his eyes closed and he fell into a comfortable darkness.

* * *

 

 

Closing the door to her room, Isabelle pulled her jacket on and made her way down to Clary’s room to see if she and Jace wanted to join her in her quest for dinner. She was about to knock when the couple in question appeared around the corner.

“Izzy!” Jace called out, he and Clary rushing over to her in the hallway.

“Where have you been,” Clary questioned, the distress clear in her voice. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Izzy turned towards them, feeling a sense of dread at their urgency to find her.

“What happened tonight? I was with Clary and Simon at the bar and then, out of nowhere, I just… I knew something had happened to Alec.”

“Uhh, yeah, we crossed paths with a warlock and he attacked Alec with a spell, but he was just checked out, he’s fine,” Izzy explained, processing what Jace had just said. “Wait, you didn’t know for sure what it was? You didn’t feel his pain or anything?”

“That’s just it, it felt like… nothing. Like he was somewhere I couldn’t reach. I wasn’t aware of him anymore and it was like we… detached or something. Then, suddenly, he reappeared, but it still didn’t feel like he was hurt.” The three of them exchanged puzzled glances.

“Where is Alec now?” Clary asked, taking out her phone, ready to dial.

“I left him down in the control room, but he might be at Magnus’s now.”

Clary immediately called Magnus, while Jace was already in the process of calling Alec. “Hey, Magnus, is Alec there? He’s not? No, no, there’s no problem! Just asking, he’s probably around here somewhere… Yeah, yeah, I’ll send him your way, definitely.”

“Straight to voicemail,” Jace informed them, hanging up his phone as well. “Four times.”

“Come on,” Izzy gestured for them to follow her. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

They rushed straight to the weapons room, and just as they had gathered their things, Jace stopped and froze in front of the door. “Alec,” he whispered, clutching at his side.

“What? What’s happening?” Clary grabbed Jace by the shoulders, trying to support him as his knees buckled under him. He cried out sharply in pain, pulling his shirt up to get a look at his parabatai rune.

“The same thing happened to Alec when you guys were with Valentine.” Izzy told them, going over to Jace’s other side. She looked between them anxiously, trying not to think about what she was sure this meant. “Jace, don’t. Tell me… tell me he’s ok.”

Jace avoided her gaze, focusing on the rune. All three pairs of eyes widened as it vanished, only to flicker back a few seconds later.

“Has that ever happened before?” Clary asked haltingly.

“No, they’re not really meant to do that,” Jace muttered, gingerly touching the spot where it had reappeared. “We have to find Alec. Fast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up to water droplets getting flicked onto him from above, Alec moaned as he slowly rolled over onto his stomach. Propping himself up on an elbow, he noticed the presence of his companion sitting next to him. Still groggy and feeling as if he was just rudely awakened from a deep sleep, he tried to formulate a sentence, but an incoherent mumble was all that came out.

Finn, true to his word, had actually stayed with Alec and was even kind enough to wake him, got up from his seat to stand in front of him. “Wow, it took you less than 5 minutes to wake up, and even then, your heart was already beating again,” he paused to tap on his watch. “About 4 seconds after it had stopped. Thready pulse, for sure, but it was there.”

Alec barely registered anything he was saying, trying to shake his head clear of the fogginess it held.

“I can't believe I finally got the spell right! After all these years… it was designed for nephilim. I wonder if there are more out there, if anyone actually had the means to cast it,” Finn rambled on, stopping only to create a portal for himself. “Well, I should be on my way. Judging by the amount of times you've buzzed in the last 10 minutes, your friends are searching for you and I don't want to overstay my welcome. Oh, yeah, almost forgot!”

He walked back over to Alec, who was slowly, but surely, getting back the strength to pick himself up, and placed his stele down near him. He also took out his spellbook and ripped a few pages out. “Here, a copy of the spell. I'm done with it, so you do what you want with it.”

Walking through his portal, Finn threw one last look at the shadowhunter he had cursed. “This is probably the last we'll see of each other, so… I'll just wish you good luck, and, uhh, sorry again. You were a victim of opportunity, Alec, no hard feelings, yeah? Who knows? Maybe this'll all work out.” And with that, he was gone.

Alec stretched out a hand and grabbed the things he was left with. Finally pushing himself up off the floor, he put away his stele and ran a hand over his torso, expecting a hole. It was perfectly smooth. If it wasn’t for the blood staining his shirt, he’d have thought he dreamt the whole thing up.

“Shit,” he whispered in disbelief. Folding up the pages to put in his pocket, he reached for his phone. It was a quarter to 11… and he had four missed calls and multiple texts from Magnus and his siblings. Grabbing his bow and arrows, he bolted out the church doors, already placing a call to Izzy.

He winced as her voice rang out in his ear, she, Jace, and Clary all clamoring over each other to ask what was going on.

“I know, there's a lot I have to tell you!” he practically shouted over them. “Just meet me at Magnus’s. Now.” 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

As the door swung open, Alec launched into an explanation, his hands out in front of him in defense. “I am so sorry, I was an idiot, I should’ve told you-”

He was cut off as Magnus pulled him into a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m just glad you’re ok. When Clary called, I thought...”

“I’m fine, I swear.” Alec gave him a small smile, noticing Magnus’s eyes drift down to the hole in his shirt. “It’s been a rough couple of hours.”

Setting his bow and quiver down by the door, Alec handed Magnus the pages of the spell. “Jace and the others’ll be here soon and I’ll explain everything. Can you translate this in the meantime?”

Magnus unfolded the pages and examined them closely. “This is extremely ancient… but I should be able to make most of it out. Give me… half an hour? When the others arrive, meet me in my study.”

A few minutes later, harsh knocking at the door had Alec bracing himself for the barrage of questions he was sure to be bombarded with. Instead, as he opened the door, Izzy and Jace rushed in so quickly, they nearly tackled him to to the floor.

“I thought you were dead.” Jace said, his voice muffled from burying his face in his brother’s shoulder.

“Now you know I felt,” Alec quipped, separating himself from them to also give Clary a hug. “Come on, Magnus is waiting for us.”

Walking into the study, they found Magnus hunched over his desk, painstakingly going over each word so as not to miss anything. “Ahh, just in time! I think… I’m about done. Keep in mind, I did my best. This is still just a rough translation.” He had skipped the first two pages, not bothering to fully translate the list of ingredients. Going over only the incantations and descriptions, he had nearly figured out the gist of the spell.

Once he was done, he brought it over for the other four to read as Alec told them everything that had transpired that night. Their curiosity slowly grew to horror as they found out exactly what happened.

“Wait, what?” Clary grabbed the sheets, quickly reading through them again. “‘All healing spells should be fully exhausted before consulting this as those blessed with blood of the Angel would ultimately be rendered unkillable?’ ‘This should only be used as an extreme last resort as it has no known method of reversal?’ This can’t possibly be real, right?”

“Believe me, I wish I could say there’s no such thing but…” Alec looked at Jace and Izzy. “How else do you explain what happened?”

“Alec, there’s no way-” Izzy cut herself off, unsure of what else to say. “I mean, I know what I saw, but you… you can’t be.”

“Look, even if this is real,” Jace quickly jumped in. “We’ll help you find… a cure? There’s gotta be something out there that-”

“Can you give us a moment alone?” Magnus interrupted, keeping his gaze fixed on Alec.

When Jace looked like he was about to argue, Clary immediately moved to herd him and Izzy towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll be outside if you need us, ok?”

Magnus turned towards Alec, his expression an odd mix of fear and sympathy. “Alexander, listen, I don’t know if there is a way to counteract this, but if there is… I will do everything I possibly can to find it.”

“Well, we basically have eternity now, so...” Alec joked, though he was visibly uncomfortable.

Magnus just smiled in response. What else was there for him to say? He didn’t know whether to comfort him, give him space or start searching as soon as possible. He started for the door, when Alec caught his hand to pull him back.

“Magnus. I… I’m serious. About eternity, I mean.” Alex gave a heavy sigh, staring down at the floor. “Ever since Camille… said what she did, and with the box I snooped around in… the fact that you’re immortal and I’m not has never left the back of my mind. And I… was always hesitant about thinking too much about… the future, but now? Maybe it’s just adrenaline and those two near death experiences talking, but I love you, Magnus. I love you. And, I don’t know, forever has a pretty good ring to it.”

Magnus, taking this all in, said nothing at first. After a second, he gently cupped Alec’s face in one hand and drew him into a slow kiss. “Whatever you decide, Alexander, I’m with you… always. Never doubt that.”

“Good thing we have a really long time to think on it.”

 


End file.
